It is known to add different kinds of taste flavorants and dyes to water to make beverages. Ready-made beverages can be bought from a shop. In addition, to make beverages at home, devices are known for mixing different kinds of taste flavorants and dyes in water and for adding carbon dioxide to water.
The problem with the known devices for making beverages is their cost. The user must, in addition to the device, separately buy carbon dioxide for carbonating the drink as well as the necessary flavorants. Carbon dioxide and flavorants and dyes are sold in large packages, so the user must make a large amount of beverage with the same taste.
There is thus a need to develop new devices for making beverages, allowing one to easily and economically make a beverage at home in such a way that small amounts of beverage with different tastes can be made at a time.
The aspects of the disclosed embodiments are directed to addressing the defects described above.
Specifically, the aspects of the disclosed embodiments are directed to a new and simple cap for making a beverage, allowing beverages with different tastes to be made at home without the user being forced to buy a large package of a specific flavorant.
The aspects of the disclosed embodiments are also directed to a method for making a beverage.